The One and Only
by kosukefan
Summary: Unrequited love, atau cinta tak berbalas adalah salah satu hal yang membunuhmu perlahan. Bertahan dengan perasaan tersebut dan luka-luka yang sudah menancap tajam di hatinya. Mampukah Tenten melaluinya atau pada akhirnya Neji tau? Last Chapter UPDATED!
1. Am I Good Enough?

A/N: Hey! Fic pertama di fandom Naruto Indonesia. Mudah-mudahan readers suka ama fic abal ini. u_u Ayo-ayo, yang suka NejiTen ke sini semua *ditabok

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, jadi jangan tanya kenapa gak tamat-tamat

Warning : OOC, abal, kata-kata (sok) puitis, don't like don't read. Kalau gak suka masih baca yah terserah anda tapi flame tidak ada pengaruhnya pada saya.

**Ready, Set, Go!**

**The One and Only**

Chapter 1, Am I Good Enough?

_Unrequited love, pernahkah kau mendengar hal itu? Cinta tak terbalas selalu menyakitkan dari awal, tetapi yang merasakannya menjadi addicted akan rasa sakit. Bahkan, banyak dari mereka hidup dari rasa sakit dan harapan yang bagi mereka 'terlalu tinggi' untuk diraih. Itulah juga yang terjadi pada remaja yang mulai dewasa ini. Wajahnya yang mulus dan kulitnya yang kuning langsat dapat menarik perhatian berbagai pria dan wanita. Sayangnya, gadis berambut auburn itu hanya melirik pada satu laki-laki. Neji Hyuuga. Nama orang yang telah merebut hatinya dari pertama mereka bertemu, seorang genius dari golongan bunke Hyuuga dan juga jounin yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan hatinya yang dianggap 'es'. Neji Hyuuga, nama itu juga yang selalu memenuhi otaknya dari 7 tahun lalu._

"_Brain, you have overloaded with my thoughts of him"_

"Pernahkah kau tertarik pada satu cowok, Ten?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh hijau buatan gadis itu. "Pernah," kata Tenten lirih sambil memandang ke depan. 'Dan itu kau,' lanjut Tenten dalam hatinya, tak berani mengatakannya pada cowok tersebut. Neji, yang tampak sudah menduga jawaban dari si gadis di sebelahnya, hanya diam sambil memegang gelas tersebut. Mereka terus terdiam, melihat tempat latihan mereka saat masih genin. "Sudah 7 tahun semenjak kita pertama bertemu," kata Neji dengan wajah datarnya itu. 'Dan juga sudah 7 tahun semenjak aku sadar aku suka kamu,' batin Tenten sambil menggangguk ke arah pria tersebut. Tanpa Tenten sadari, Neji memandangnya sekilas.

Lemparan kunai dan shuriken di mana-mana, banyak yang tertancap di dahan, dan juga terlihat remaja pria berambut coklat panjang melancangkan _kaiten_-nya. Ia sudah memulainya semenjak 4 jam yang lalu. Perlahan ia sadari bahwa satu kunai datang dari arah _blindspot_-nya. Sayangnya, sebelum dia berhasil menangkapnya, kunai tersebut sudah berhasil melukainya sedikit dan meninggalkan luka goresan di lengannya. "Akhirnya kau menang, Tenten," ujar cowok tersebut kepada rekan dan sahabat satu timnya tersebut. Seorang remaja perempuan datang dari satu dahan. Ia tersenyum pada teman _sparring_-nya. Tenten melihat pada goresan kunai yang berhasil merobek sedikit baju panjang yang ia pakai. "Sini, aku obati sebentar," kata cewek tersebut dan Neji pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Unrequited love, atau cinta yang tak berbalas, adalah hal yang paling bisa buat orang ngais tanah"_

_Raditya Dika – Marmut Merah Jambu_

"Tenten, hanya kau yang kuperbolehkan mengobatiku selain ninja medis," kata Neji sambil melihat teman satu timnya ini mengobati goresan kecil oleh karna kunainya. Tenten memandang matanya dan tersenyum, mengetahui alasan Neji.

Tenten sudah tahu seperti apa stamina Neji, bagaimana cara meracik teh hijau kesukaannya, kapan saja senyum langkanya tertampang di wajahnya yang sempurna itu, dan berbagai kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. Tujuh tahun mengenalnya dan berinteraksi dengannya lewat latihan yang terus menerus, setiap harinya jika tak ada misi. Bahkan, tak ada lagi kata-kata 'superior' ataupun 'inferior' karna bagi mereka, mereka berdua sederajat. Dia ada untuk Neji selama 7 tahun ini, menemaninya setiap waktu tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Tujuh tahun juga Tenten memendam perasaannya untuk Neji.

"Ten?" suara bariton Neji membuyarkan lamunan Tenten. "Ya?" tanya Tenten kelihatan kaget. Neji menghela nafas sedikit, mengetahui bahwa teman satu timnya ini tidak mendengarkannya. "Tumben kau kehilangan konsentrasimu," kata Neji perlahan. "Maaf Neji, aku akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak pikiran," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Neji hanya memberi tatapan kosong, mengetahui bahwa temannya ini sedang ingin sendiri. Dia hanya terdiam sambil melihat sekilas perempuan tersebut sedang mengobati lukanya. Neji akhirnya memutuskan melihat awan bergerak di cuaca yang sedikit mendung.

"_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing, if I ain't got you"_

_Alicia Keys ft. Usher – If I Ain't Got You_

"Lama kelamaan kau terlihat seperti Shikamaru," kata Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Neji tersentak dari lamunannya. Melihat tindakan Neji yang seperti itu, tanpa sadar membuatnya tertawa lepas. Neji hanya mengerang pelan ketika mendengar teman satu timnya itu menertawakannya. Tenten masih terus tertawa bahkan lebih setelah Neji mengerang. "Tenten sudahlah," kata Neji yang sudah bosan mendengarkan tertawa temannya. "Maaf Neji, tapi kelakuanmu barusan itu sangat 'un-Neji like', jarang-jarang kan aku tertawa hingga seperti ini?" kata Tenten sambil mengeluarkan jurus senyumnya. Neji hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk sekilas, tidak dapat menolak. "Nejiii," panggil Tenten dengan suara yang dibuat manja, menandakan dia menginginkan sesuatu. "Apa Tenten?" kata Neji sedikit kesal dengan nada suara Tenten. Tenten menyeringai kecil, terlihat puas dengan rencananya untuk membuat Neji jengkel. "Latihan lagi yuk," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Neji langsung beranjak dan mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Tenten hanya tersenyum dan mengambil senjata-senjatanya.

* * *

Tenten beranjak menuju futon di apartemen kecilnya. "Neji," ia menggumamkan satu nama yang dapat membuatnya tersungkur oleh karna cintanya yang begitu besar. Hatinya seakan bisa meledak sebab debaran serta pukulan keras jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. 'Berapa tahun lagi? Harus berapa lama lagi aku memendam rasa sayangku padanya? Tidak cukupkah tahun-tahun penuh harapan bahwa dia bisa menatapku sebagai seorang wanita?' batin Tenten berteriak-teriak, tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang bertahun-tahun dipendamnya. "Neji, Neji," dia terus memanggil-manggil nama itu, bagaikan nama itu adalah sebuah mantra yang bisa menyembuhkan semua luka-luka di hatinya yang terus membuka lebar. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, bertahun-tahun latihan dengannya tidak hanya memberikannya rasa-rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan di dalam hidup Tenten, tetapi juga tusukan-tusukan di hatinya, yang mengetahui bahwa untuk memiliki _Hyuuga Neji _hanyalah sebuah impian semu yang tidak mungkin diraihnya. Bahagia walaupun Neji tidak ia miliki? Puas dengan hanya menjadi temannya saja? Omong kosong belaka. Itu semua hanyalah kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan walaupun dalam hatinya, Tenten tahu, ia tidak mungkin sanggup dengan bayangan Neji bersama perempuan lain.

Tenten melayangkan pandangannya pada kamar apartemennya yang sudah ia tinggali semenjak masih sangat kecil. Tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuanya, apa nama belakangnya, dan bagaimana masa kecilnya, membuat Tenten kecil sudah kebal dengan apapun yang melanda hidupnya. Sewaktu di akademi pun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang mengasihaninya. Sampai suatu hari, Tenten bertemu dengan Tsunade, yang saat itu belum menjadi Hokage dan membantunya keluar dari panti asuhan dan mengajarinya berbagai macam hal untuk hidup mandiri, tanpa harus bergantung pada orang lain. "Jangan menangis di hadapan orang lain walaupun kau seorang perempuan. Jangan membuat orang mengasihanimu dengan tangisanmu. Jadilah perempuan kuat yang bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kau cintai," pesan Tsunade sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah. Kata-kata itu yang membuat Tenten menjadi Tenten yang sekarang. Walaupun pada awalnya, Tenten masih mengandalkan Hokage ke-3 untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya saat masih di akademi, tetapi pada saat dia menjadi genin, dia mencoba untuk hidup hemat dan mencukupi seluruhnya sendiri. Kamar ini juga yang disewa Tenten dengan hasil jerih payahnya dalam misi-misinya sebagai genin muda.

Kamar ini tidak terlalu luas, tidak seperti kediamannya yang sebelumnya bersama Tsunade. Hanya kamar biasa dengan harga sewa yang tidak lebih dari pengeluarannya seminggu. Kamar yang bercat hitam ini telah menemaninya selama bertahun-bertahun dan merupakan satu-satunya tempat ia merasa nyaman dan tenang di dunia ini tanpa kehadiran Neji. Dia tersenyum puas pada dekorasi-dekorasi yang sangat minim mengingat penghasilannya sebagai kunoichi yang juga terbatas. Tak ada meja rias penuh dengan berbagai macam kosmetik seperti di kamar Sakura atau Ino, tidak ada hiasan-hiasan dinding mahal seperti di kamar Hinata yang juga salah satu kamar utama di kediamaan Souke Hyuuga, ataupun peralatan mandi mewah seperti bath tub atau ofuro di kamar mandinya. Apartemen ini menggambarkan pribadi Tenten. Tegar, lugas, dan tertutup. Tiga kata tersebut cukup untuk melukiskan apa yang terjadi pada sosok perempuan ini. Masa lalu yang kelam dan cinta yang tak terbalaskan.

"_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love"_

_Charlie Brown_

'Tidak ada perbedaan antara orang bijak dengan orang bodoh ketika mereka jatuh cinta,' kata-kata itu entah mengapa berjalan bebas dalam pikirannya. Pagi-pagi sekali, Tenten bangun dan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya untuk menikmati udara segar. Setelah berjalan tanpa tentu arah, Tenten sampai di tempat paling jarang ia datangi kecuali ada keadaan darurat, yang terletak di pusat kota, Perpustakaan Konoha. Tenten terkenal dengan ketidaksukaannya dengan membaca hal-hal lain kecuali berhubungan dengan menambah pengetahuannya tentang senjata-senjata ninja. Pikirannya yang tak tentu membawanya berjalan sendiri, menyusuri berbagai koridor-koridor yang penuh dengan rak buku menjulang dan entah mengapa berhenti di satu koridor dengan keterangan 'Quotes', satu koridor yang orang bilang tak mungkin ia kunjungi mengingat sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak puitis. Buku-buku tertata rapi di rak-rak ia lewati sambil melihat-lihat dan ia sampai di satu rak berketerangan 'Love Quotes'. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya tetapi perlahan tangannya yang terlatih itu mengambil satu buku tanpa disetujui oleh pikirannya.

Buku itu jugalah yang dia bawa ke tempat sang pustakawan berjaga dan meminjamnya. Buku itu jugalah yang ia bawa pulang ke apartemennya dan dia baca beratus-ratus halaman tebal buku itu. Tak peduli apa kata orang saat dia membaca buku itu ataupun pikiran bahwa dia akan telat pergi latihan. Kata-kata yang terbang bebas itulah yang membuatnya terenyak dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh, terlalu dalam malah, ke dalam jurang tebal dan hitam bernama cinta, kasih, atau apalah orang menyebutnya. Tidak ada perbedaan, tidak ada status sosial, tidak ada nama besar klan yang ada dalam cinta itu. Semua orang sama saja jika sudah masuk dalam lingkaran ajaib itu. Satu hal yang membukakan matanya tentang dunia yang sedang ia rasakan. Sesulit itukah merasakan cinta? Sesakit itukah _'unrequited love'_ yang sedang ia rasakan? Atau semua itu hanya asumsinya bahwa Neji tak berbalik menyukainya? Pikirannya terus berputar hingga Tenten mengucapkan satu kalimat.

**"Bagaimana jika Neji ternyata juga merasakan semuanya ini?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Halo semuanya! Akhirnya berhasil juga mengerjakan satu fic ini! Setelah bolak balik hapus-tulis ulang yang berlanjut sekitar satu minggu lebih, selesai juga chapter pertama dari fic Kosu pertama di Fandom Naruto Indonesia. Semoga readers semua senang dengan hasil karya abal dari author satu ini. *nunduk senunduk-nunduknya* Maaf kalo misalnya masih ada yang kurang ataupun reader-readers yang gak puas dengan fic ini. Jika ada typo ataupun grammar/bahasa yang aneh ataupun salah, tolong kasih tau ya, biasa aku ini selalu kelewatan jika ada yang belum dibenarkan.

Akhir kata, review ya semuanya, aku butuh support kalian semua, namanya juga newbie *nunduk*

THANK YOU FOR READING


	2. What If?

A/N: Halo, minna! :D saya datang dengan chapter baru. Seneng dapat tracks yang lumayan dengan chapter satu itu. Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, namanya juga saya masih sangat newbie. Maaf juga updatenya agak lama, saya juga salah satu author newbie yang paling ngaret di English. ._.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Kishimoto tuh

Warning: kata-kata (sok) puitis, abal, aneh, dll.

FLAME doesn't work on me, people *big smile*

Psn tambahan: chapter ini semuanya dari Tenten POV okay okay ?

READY, SET, GO!

Chapter 2

What If?

**Bagaimana jika fantasi-fantasiku menjadi nyata? **

**Bagaimana jika dia benar suka padaku? **

**Pada awalnya, aku tak mau terlalu berharap, tetapi, setelah sekian lama aku menyukainya, mengapa pikiranku malah dibukakan oleh sebuah buku? **

**Baru setelah lebih dari 7 tahun memendam perasaan, apakah aku ini tolol atau hanya lemot dengan soal seperti ini? **

**Mengapa pada akhirnya aku yang tegar ini tak bisa apa-apa?**

**Hanya memohon dan berdiam diri**

**Cinta itu rumit dan, mencontek kata Shikamaru, merepotkan**

Tak peduli seberapa sakit perasaan itu, seberapa kecil kesempatan untuk bersamanya dan resiko di balik semua ini, _**aku menyukai dia**_. Absurd bukan? Bodoh bukan? Aku tak peduli dengan perkataan orang.

Ini cinta, perasaan yang kudapat setelah beberapa tahun dan juga sesuatu yang selama ini aku tidak mengerti. Terlalu gamblang dan _reckless. _Walaupun pada akhirnya, aku berhasil mengetahui apa itu, bagaimana perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan juga kebodohan-kebodohan saat jatuh dalam surga dunia itu.

Karna sebuah buku! Katakan bahwa aku bodoh, tolol, atau apapun. Aku tak peduli karna mungkin aku pantas menerima semua ejekan itu. Pandanglah aku sebelah mata, itu tak apa! Karna aku tolol dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama 'love' tersebut.

Dia terlalu baik untukku, katakan itu! Sehingga pada akhirnya aku mungkin bisa merelakannya untuk orang lain. Untuk orang lain? Aku tidak kuat bahkan hanya untuk membayangkannya. Terlalu sulit untuk menaruh pikiran itu dalam otakku. Klise.

Hidupku terlalu mudah untuk dilewati jika tak ada masalah cinta ini. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Emosiku menjadi labil. Itukah yang harus dirasakan olehku di umur yang sudah mau mendekati 20 tahun? Emosiku seperti remaja yang baru menginjak 13 tahun.

Aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak jelas lagi, sebaiknya aku tidur supaya bisa berpikiran jernih pada pagi hari.

* * *

"Tenten," suara bariton yang sedikit serak itu memanggil namaku dari belakang. _Suaranya. _Tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mempercayai bahwa itu adalah dia.

"Neji," gumamku saat melihatnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang diikat di ujung seperti biasa, baju lengan panjang yang dipakainya, dan juga bagaimana dia berdiri gagah seperti ini. Sebuah karya Kami-sama yang luar biasa. Dia berjalan mendekatiku perlahan dan dapat kurasakan debaran-debaran pelan seperti setiap saat aku melihatnya.

"Tenten, aku harus pergi"

Apa? Aku terhenyak dengan perkataannya itu. Pergi? Ke mana? Orang yang kucintai selama 7 tahun ini harus pergi tanpa kuketahui alasan yang jelas. Matanya menatapku tajam, memperlihatkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula, Neji bercanda? Langka.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat, Ten. Maaf"

"A-Aku ikut!"

Tanpa kusadari aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu. Pergi dengan dia? Aku tak keberatan. Tetapi.. Sorot matanya aneh. Dia terlihat sayu dan kelihatan tidak mau aku ikut dengannya.

"Aku tak mau membuatmu jatuh dalam kegelapan, Ten.."

"Ne-ji," kataku terpatah-patah, tak mampu membendung segala emosi.

"Tenten, mungkin aku tidak berhaga untuk mengatakan ini, tapi, Ten, aishiteru."

"Ne-ji," panggilku dan menatap matanya yang indah tersebut.

"Dan bisakah? Bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku pulang?"

"Ne-neji, aishiteru no mata," akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mengatakan kata-kata tersebut dan dia tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat tinggal Tenten, jika Kami-sama mengizinkan, maka kita akan bertemu lagi," katanya sambil meninggalkanku dalam sekejap.

"NEJII!"

Peluh turun dari pucuk kepalaku dan terlihatlah kamar apartemen bobrokku di kedua mataku. Mimpi? Tapi itu semua terasa nyata, dari ujung rambutnya yang lembut itu melambai oleh angin hingga suara baritonnya yang khas terdengar di telingaku. 'Ten, aishiteru,' tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku memerah dan merasakan perutku bergejolak. Suara baritonnya itu berubah menjadi lembut ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Walau hanya di mimpi, tetapi aku dapat merasakan hati ini meleleh hanya dengar suara itu.

"_Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realize something was actually strange."_

_Cobb (Inception)_

"Tenten!" seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Terlihat seorang wanita pirang dengan bercepol 4 tersenyum merekah ke arahku. Dia Sabaku no Temari, kakak sulung dari Sabaku no Gaara, sepertinya baru datang dari Suna. Semenjak pertarungan kami sewaktu ujian Chuuninku yang pertama, aku mulai dekat dengannya, terlebih ketika aku menemuinya di Rumah Sakit Konoha sewaktu menjenguk Neji.

Senyumnya makin merekah ketika dia sudah dekat dan memelukku erat. "Tenten!" Suaranya yang manis membuatku tersenyum. Tidak ada salahnya jika para laki-laki di Suna dan Konoha banyak yang terpesona dengan kunoichi hebat satu ini. "Hey, hey, sudah. Nanti aku kehabisan nafas," kataku setelah dia memelukku makin erat. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tenten, karena aku sedang free time, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya selalu tak bisa membuatku menolak keinginannya. Aku mengangguk dan raut mukanya terlihat lebih cerah.

"Ten, bagaimana latihan?"

"Hm, biasa saja dengan Neji yang terkenal dengan gila latihan, mungkin sedikit lebih ringan daripada dulu"

"Wow, akhirnya orang itu tobat juga."

Kami berdua tertawa lepas, menikmati dengan candaan-candaan satu sama lain tentang kegilaan Neji, terutama dengan latihan, wajah _stoic_-nya tersebut, atau tingkah lakunya yang lain.

"Oh ya, Ten. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak sejenak, melihat Temari yang tersenyum pahit. Dia adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui tentang rasa sukaku pada Neji. Temarilah yang mendukung dalam setiap keputusanku, terutama ketika aku memutuskan supaya Neji tidak tahu akan perasaanku terhadapnya, walau dia sedikit tersenyum pahit. Temari juga yang mengetahui tangisan di dalam hatiku yang kupendam sendiri hanya dengan senyumnya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan psikisku.

Dialah sang sahabat sejati yang mungkin kutemukan sekali di dalam seumur hidup. Aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku tanpa kehadirannya. Jika Kami-sama menginzinkan, mencontek kata-kata Neji di mimpiku, aku ingin kita berdua terus bersama hingga masa tua, memangku cucu-cucu manis yang mengitari dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita kami tentang masa muda.

"Begitulah Tem, dia masih tidak tahu, entah aku harus bersedih atau senang dengan kenyataan itu."

"Apapun yang terjadi, Ten, aku selalu ada buat kamu, walau sekecil apapun kemungkinan untukmu bersama Neji, aku selalu mendukung kebahagiaan kamu." Dia tersenyum kecil, menandakan bahwa dia serius dengan perkataannya.

"Makasih Tem," kataku. Tanpa perlu kubilang ke dunia pun, aku bahagia bahwa aku bertemu sosok wanita idaman sepertinya. Aku tersenyum dan memikirkan betapa galaunya aku semalam, betapa bingung aku memikirkan untuk memberitahukan kepada Neji atau memendamnya sendirian seperti sekarang.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba, membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Tem, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika aku memberitahukan Neji apa yang kurasakan," kataku padanya.

"Apa? Menurutku, itu bagus Ten, mengingat betapa lamanya kau menyukai Neji tanpa dia ketahui," katanya tersenyum lebar, terlihat senang dengan keberanianku.

"Tapi, Tem, aku takut dia tak balik suka padaku,"

"Ten, jangan pesimis dahulu, jika kau tidak mencoba, kau akan menyesal di kemudian harinya."

"Aku takut, semuanya akan berubah, persahabatan kami berdua yang sudah dijalin dari 7 tahun lalu, aku takut itu lenyap, saat dia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai dia,"

"Itu semua tak akan lenyap Ten, tidak peduli apakah jawaban dia di kemudian, mau dia menerima atau menolakmu, semuanya akan tetap sama,"

"Walau dia menerimaku, bagaimana kalau hubungan kami nanti kandas?" aku menelan ludah dengan pemikiran itu.

"Tenten, demi Kami-sama, daritadi yang kudengar bukan Tenten yang kutahu!" Aku mendongak mendengar perkataannya.

"Tenten yang kutahu selalu tegar, walau dia tak tahu dari klan mana dia sebenarnya berasal, siapa orang tuanya, atau latar belakang keluarganya. Tenten yang kutahu selalu sabar memendam semua ratap tangis di dalam hatinya. Tenten yang kutahu juga lah adalah Tenten yang selalu berpikiran positif terhadap masa depan. Tentenlah yang mengambil seluruh perhatianku saat dia bersamaku," kata Temari panjang lebar. Dapat kurasakan sesorot warna merah di kedua belah pipiku saat mendengar pujiannya tersebut.

"Temari, k-kau," dapat kurasakan lagi sebuah air mata terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku tak dapat lagi membendung semua kesedihan, semua ratap tangis, dan semua sakit oleh karna cinta yang bodoh ini. Bukan, tetapi karna aku yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang cinta dan juga tersesat di dalamnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Ten, percayalah padaku, semuanya bakal baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil memelukku erat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lewat, aku menangis di depan publik, tepatnya di sebuah restoran teh.

**Semuanya tak mudah bagiku pada awalnya. **

**Aku berusaha, dengan sangat, supaya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku suka padanya. **

**Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku tidak ingin dia tau.**

Setelah insiden menangis di depan publik pada waktu itu, aku jadi semakin termotivasi untuk menunjukkan perasaanku pada Neji. Lebay? Terserah pandangan anda semua. Satu hal yang pasti sekarang, aku sayang dia dan itu tidak akan berubah, pada saat ini, karena di dalam hatiku sekarang telah ada api yang sedang berkorbar oleh perasaanku padanya.

Aku tak peduli jika nanti orang-orang akan menatapku sebelah mata karna kedekatanku padanya, buktinya, hanya bersikap sebagai teman saja, orang-orang sudah menatapku iri, terutama bagi kaum perempuan.

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan kaki melewati pertokoan di pagi hari. Orang-orang pun seperti biasa menyapaku yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman. Pagi yang membosankan, seperti biasa, sebelum…

"TENTEN!"

Yap, satu suara cempreng yang sudah kuhapal. Seorang wanita berambut pirang -entah kenapa 2 hari ini aku bertemu orang pirang- yang sedang berlari dengan senangnya ke arahku. 'Memalukan,' pikirku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ino, bisa kan suaramu dikecilkan se-di-kit?" kataku sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

"Maaf Ten, habis, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak datang ke acara 'Ladies Night' kita," kata Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan satu alis.

"Aku kan jadi kangen sama kamu," katanya sambil menggunakan intonasi yang menyebalkan. Melihat wajahku yang terlihat jijik dengan kelakuannya, dia tertawa lepas.

"Ten, kau harus melihat wajahmu yang tadi, lucu sekali!"

"Urusai,"

"Ayolah Ten, datanglah ke Pajamas Party yang akan kuselenggarakan besok malam,"

"Aku malas, Ino, kau sudah tahu aku tidak masuk ke hal-hal tersebut,"

"Ayolah Tenten, hanya satu malam dan aku yakin kau akan senang, lagipula kita tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh kok,

"Ino, aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang terlalu feminim seperti itu, kau tahu bagaimana sifatku,"

"Ayolah Ten, Temari juga datang, selagi dia masih di Konoha," pinta Ino dengan wajah memelasnya. Mendengar nama Temari, aku pun bingung. Dia sahabatku dan aku tahu dia lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan Rookie 9, terutama perempuan, dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan Suna.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya,"

"Makasih Tenten! Yeah! Kali ini Rookie 9 lengkap!" katanya girang. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuannya yang satu itu.

"_God, if you give me more braveness, maybe I can be with him now,"_

Kulempar shuriken dan kunaiku secara acak. Inilah salah satu caraku untuk menghilangkan stress dan beban dari dalam tubuhku. Semua mengenai sasaran seperti biasa. Aku beralih pada kejadian setelah aku menemui Ino tadi pagi.

* * *

FLASHBACK STARTS

Ino melambaikan tangannya setelah aku menyanggupi ajakannya. Aku kembali berjalan ke jalan yang sama setiap pagi, menuju ke tempat di mana Memorial Stone itu berada.

"Kau telat," kata seseorang di belakangku dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Neji?"

"Kau telat," dia mengulangi ucapannya itu.

"Telat?" kataku sambil melihat jam yang baru saja dibangun di belakang Memorial Stone. Benar katanya, aku telat 10 menit. Tapi hanya 10 menit kan? Itu bukan masalah yang besar.

"Aku hanya telat 10 menit, Neji," kataku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi tetap saja telat,"

"Neji," aku merajuk sedikit melihat wajahnya yang tidak terlihat gembira.

"Tenten, ada apa denganmu?" katanya datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini, kamu ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada Neji, tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Bohong," katanya.

"Neji, benar, tidak ada masalah yang besar,"

"Apa semuanya itu ada hubungannya denganku?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya, yap, perkataannya tepat sekali, bahkan menusuk ke ulu hatiku. Tidak dapat kupikirkan bahwa dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepadaku.

"Benar kan, semuanya itu ada hubungannya denganku," kata Neji dengan wajah datarnya yang tetap saja seperti itu.

Aku hanya terdiam, entah kenapa aku tidak dapat membalas perkataannya tersebut. Tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Sepertinya tubuh dan pikiranku tidak dapat menyatu seperti biasa lagi.

"Tenten, tatap aku," katanya sambil mengangkat daguku.

"Neji," panggilku kepadanya. Entah kenapa hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

"Tenten," katanya sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke arahku. Dahi kita bertemu dalam satu. Aku dapat melihat mata lavendernya yang menghinoptisku. Aku dapat merasakan degup jantungnya dan aku yakin dia dapat merasakan punyaku. Di tempat latihan itu, tepatnya di depan Memorial Stone, kami berciuman.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Seharusnya saat itu menjadi saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Aku juga masih dapat merasakan bibirnya ternyata lembut tersebut berada di bibirku. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tak membuatku tak yakin lagi membendung air mata ini. Setelah kita berciuman tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Maaf, anggap saja itu tak pernah ada."

Bagaimana mungin aku tidak menggila dan bingung seperti ini. Jikalau dia menyatakan perasaanku –oh tidak fantasi lagi- mungkin kita bersama sedang bermesraan. Pada kenyataannya, dia seperti tidak mau denganku atau ciuman itu hanyalah nafsunya belaka, bukan dari hati.

Aku tak mengerti seperti apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadapku. Jika ia tak suka denganku, mengapa dia menciumku? Mengapa dia memberikanu harapan lebih? Itu semua akan lebih baik daripada aku bimbang dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadapku. Sakit? Tentu saja.

Segaris air mata menuruni pipiku. Terlalu besar cinta ini. Hingga semua ini terasa sakit, tanpanya di dekatku.

"_Don't ever say that you can't live without someone, just say that your life isn't complete without that person"_

Esok malam, aku sedang bersiap-siap dengan baju-baju di lemari pakaianku yang kecil. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak mempunyai baju yang cukup pantas untuk dipakai ke malam bersama perempuan-perempuan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya, ekor mataku melihat satu rok mini yang tak pernah kupakai dalam keseharianku sebagai kunoichi. Rok mini itu adalah pemberian Temari sewaktu aku berulang tahun ke-16. Itu sudah lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku sedang memikirkan apakah rok ini masih cukup atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya aku mencoba rok itu dan menyamakannya dengan kemeja panjang dan rompi yang juga sudah lama sekali tidak kupakai. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan tampil beda, mudah-mudahan saja teman-temanku itu tidak terlalu over dalam mengomentari. Aku juga menarik 2 cepolku sehingga rambut auburn dapat tergerai dengan bebas.

Aku berjalan menuju Toko bunga Yamanaka yang juga merupakan kediaman Ino. Malam itu tidak terlalu sepi, karna masih jam 8 dan juga banyak pasangan yang sedang jalan berduaan dengan mesra. 'Menganggu pemandangan saja,' pikirku melihat pasangan-pasangan tersebut dengan iri. Selama hampir 20 tahun hidupku, aku sama sekali belum pernah punya pacar. Bahkan Temari saja sudah 3 tahun berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. Itu semua karna Neji. Oh tidak,aku harus melupakan nama itu untuk malam ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu Toko Yamanaka dan menunggu Ino atau salah satu orang tuanya membukakan pintu, sampai..

"Tenten?"

**"Neji?"**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Mudah-mudah readers semua senang dengan fic abal ini. Makasih untuk 3 orang yang sudah reviews. Ini semua repliesnya:

Liekichi-chan : thank you reviewsnya. Fic bagus? Arigatou *big smile* apa chapter ini sudah cukup dialog? Semoga suka yang satu ini ya

DeiSasuSaiKakaShikaHidan: Makasih reviewnya. Wah baguslah. Do you want to know a fact? Fic ini ada beberapa dari pengalaman. ;)

Pitophoy: Salam kenal juga. Mirip? Berarti kita sama *ngajak tos* semoga suka chapter yg ini. SENPAI? Sa-sa-saya masih newbie.

Dan maaf, mungkin chapter ke-3 agak lama update, soalnya mau fokus juga ama fic yang di English, udah ditagih soaln ya. Tapi saya akan berusaha mempercepat waktu update jikalau readers memberi reviews yang menyupport saya (^o^)

Jikalau ada typo, tolong beritahu saya letaknya

SELAMAT IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN

*telat*

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

R n R please


	3. Heart Stops

A/N : Hola! UTS tempat kosu sudah selesai! SELESAI YEAH ! *menggila* tapi tetep ya, yang namanya Tahun Senior itu tugasnya tetap banyaaaak banget, dan semakin sedikit juga waktu buat update. Sorry if you think I updated this fic late. Salahkan guru-guru yang tetap saja memberi tugas seabrek-abrek gak berhenti, jadinya kosu ngerjain fic-fic juga di antara jam-jam pelajaran. *don't tell the teachers ;D* Yeah, inilah update fic The One and Only. Semoga semuanya suka seperti kosu yang cukup puas (walaupun tidak terlalu)

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi semua ide, alur fic ini hasil kerja otak saya yang abal ini.

Warning : (still) OOC, lebay, aneh, abal, blablabla, Don't Like? Click the button 'Back' please!

PS : (masih) Tenten POV

**READY, SET, GO!**

**The One and Only**

**Chapter 3,Heart Stops**

©kosukefan - brainproject

_Bilanglah aku bodoh, aku tak apa_

_Katakanlah aku naïf, aku tak peduli dengan hal tersebut_

_Suruhlah aku untuk berhenti menyukai dia, sayangnya hal tersebut tak bisa kulakukan_

_Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam di cinta ini dan aku tak ingin dan akan menghentikan_

_Setiap kenikmatan dan pedih dalam lika-liku jalan cinta ini_

"Neji.. Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku padanya dengan kebingungan yang sangat. Mana mungkin Neji mengikuti acara-acara wanita kan? Kecuali tiba-tiba dia mengganti kelaminnya yang sangat _impossible_. Oke, pikiranku mulai menggila dengan khayalan Neji yang tampan itu menjadi seorang wanita.

"Aku hanya... mengantar Hinata-sama sampai dengan selamat," katanya pelan. Neji terlihat sangat casual dengan kaos putih dan celana bahan hitam dan juga, sebenarnya aku tak ingin berkata seperti ini, tampan dengan rambut coklat panjangnya, yang aku yakin disisir dengan rapi oleh Hanabi, diikat seperti biasa. Wajah _stoic-_nya tetap dalam tempatnya tetapi sangat menggugah hati wanita, terlebih diriku, masuk dalam pesonanya yang luar biasa. Aku suka dia yang apa adanya, tetapi, sempurna.

Melihat dia yang seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin membawa dia dalam pelukanku, merasakan setiap kehangatan yang dapat terbagi di antara kita dan mengatakan kata "Aishiteru" di telinganya, tapi, hei aku perempuan kan?

Seandainya saja, wajah _stoic_ itu mendekat ke arahku dan bibir lembut itu bertemu denganku seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Seandainya saat aku membuka mata setelah kecupan yang sederhana itu, ada wajahnya yang tersenyum dan pandangannya yang menuju hanya ke arahku, tapi semua itu hanyalah mimpi, ya, mimpi. Aku hanya tak ingin segera berhenti berharap tentang semua ini.

"Tenten.." panggilnya membubarkan semua lamunan dan fantasi-fantasiku. "Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar? Aku akan bilang kepada Ino sekalian pamit padanya," lanjutnya dengan bahasa yang sopan, walau aku dan dia sudah berkenalan lama, dan tutur katanya yang lembut tetapi sangat _manly_. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan menunjukkan aku setuju dengan permintaannya. Lagipula, kapan lagi bisa kabur sebentar dari teman-teman, oke, sahabat-sahabat yang sangat _girly_ tersebut dan sepertinya ini terlihat penting.

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang dan kami berdua tetap jalan dalam diam. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Setiap rumah dihiasi dengan keindahan nyala lampu. Setiap detik berada di sebelahnya merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Setiap langkah yang kami ambil, aku tak tahu semua ini akan membawaku ke mana, hanya aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"_Can you feel the love in the air? 'Cause I feel it so much especially when you're around"

* * *

_

"Ten, tempat ini indah bukan?" tanya Neji dan dia siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk. Pandanganku meluas pada padang rumput di malam hari ini. Dia membawaku ke tempat yang indah, sangat indah, dan bersih. Dapat kulihat di seberang ada sungai kecil yang airnya sangat jernih. Tempat ini terlalu indah untuk dilupakan oleh sebagian besar orang, bahkan aku masih berpikir, apakah Konoha punya tempat sesempurna ini?

Hawa angin malam dapat kurasakan dan menambah kecantikan tempat ini. Aku dan dia duduk di antara rumput-rumput yang melambai-lambai. Pohon-pohon yang tidak terlalu besar ada beberapa di sekeliling padang rumput ini. Oh Tuhan, semua ini sangat sempurna dan aku merasa sangat beruntung dapat berada di sini terlebih dengannya.

Kurasakan otot-otot badanku melemas sebagai tanda bahwa tempat ini membuatku nyaman. Dia mulai rebah di antara padang rumput dengan santainya. Ketenangan, yang sangat jarang kutemui di sekitar Konoha yang aku kenal, menjadikan padang rumput ini akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri di otakku. Sekilas dapat kudengar suara-suara serangga di malam hari, menambah suasana alam di sekeliling kita berdua.

"Rebahlah, biarkan dirimu merasa nyaman, tempat ini akan membuatmu merasa demikian," katanya pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya. Aku pun mengikuti perkataannya dan merasakan suatu kesejukan yang masuk ke dalam jiwa.

"Neji, kita di mana?" tanyaku padanya yang sepertinya sudah sangat nyaman dengan posisinya. Aku masih ingat tadi kita melewati hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu Ujian Chuunin kita berdua.

"Di belakang hutan. Aku menemukan tempat ini saat mengawasi Ujian Chuunin 2 tahun yang lalu, semenjak saat itu, setiap ada masalah datang, terutama dari klan, aku selalu ke sini untuk menenangkan diri," jelasnya secara ringkas. Aku pun tersenyum melihat bagaimana dia mau memberitahu semua yang ingin kutanyakan langsung, seperti dia dapat menembus jauh ke pikiranku.

"Lihat, sekarang sedang bulan purnama," kataku sambil menunjuk langit. Langit di atas terlihat bersih, tanpa polusi, dan menunjukkan berbagai ragam keindahan sentuhan tangan Kami-sama. Bulan purnamanya pun terlihat sangat murni dan jelas jika dilihat dari bawah sini.

"Ya, indah sekali," katanya sambil mengecap kagum langit di atas. "Coba di pusat Konoha, langit seindah ini mungkin terlewatkan oleh penatnya pikiran, benar kan?" kataku masih sambil melihat langit. Lutut kami bersentuhan mengingat betapa dekatnya kami sekarang dan dapat kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya lewat sentuhan ringan kami. Aku tersenyum melihat semuanya itu.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum seperti itu juga," katanya tiba-tiba dan saat aku memalingkan wajah, kulihat matanya yang menatapku. Pandangan matanya yang tajam tetapi lembut itu dapat membuatku lupa akan segalanya, lupa bahwa saat ini dia bukanlah siapa-siapa selain hanya teman dan partner se-tim.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku perlahan, terlihat sangat grogi dengan pandangan matanya tersebut dan cara dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita terhormat walaupun aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat tak bersemangat dan seperti sedang banyak pikiran," katanya dengan jujur. Perkataan itu sedikit menohok hatiku dan menimbulkan rasa bahagia juga mengetahui bahwa dia memperhatikan perubahanku.

"Aku benar bukan?" katanya melihatku yang hanya diam saja. Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya mengangguk sambil memindahkan konsentrasiku ke langit di atas, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Sewaktu aku seperti itu, punya banyak masalah terlebih di klan seperti yang aku bilang, aku mencoba untuk merebahkan diri dan membuat badan menjadi sedikit _relax_ dan cara itu berhasil. Aku jadi lebih tenang dalam menghadapi semuanya. Aku pikir, kau juga akan merasakan yang sama jika kuajak kemari," katanya padaku sambil tersenyum ringan.

Aku tak dapat percaya semua ini. Semua ini terlalu abstrak dan hanya mungkin terjadi di setiap khayalanku saja. Tetapi, semuanya terlihat nyata, terlebih lagi dengan senyumnya yang merekah di depanku, dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh ke dalam mukanya. Kulitnya yang putih langsat bermandikan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau baru mengajakku sekarang?" tanyaku menggodanya, mengetahui dia sering memberitahukan hal-hal kepadaku.

"Kau tak pernah tanya," katanya singkat dan cukup untuk membuatku tertawa geli. Jarang-jarang dia menanggapi godaan yang aku berikan padanya. "Tapi kan kau bisa memberitahuku, padahal kau tahu aku pasti suka dengan tempat ini," kataku padanya sambil tertawa. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal dengan perkataan-perkataanku.

"Ayolah.. Neji, jangan ngambek,"

"Siapa yang ngambek?"

"Kau, Hyuuga Neji," kataku sambil tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lakunya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tidak ngambek,"

"Ya, kau ngambek,"

"Hhh, terserah kaulah Ten, berhentilah tertawa,"

"Tidak bisa, Neji. Seharusnya kau lihat mukamu pada saat sekarang ini! Lucu sekali,"

"Tenteeen!"

"Hahahahaha!" tawaku makin meledak mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku, terdengar sedikit cempreng walau masih dengan suara bassnya yang mendominasi. Tanpa sadar sekarang aku dan dia sudah duduk kembali di padang rumput ini.

Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dengan semua godaanku dan merasa malu karna kutertawakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang terlihat lucu ketika sedang mengeluarkan setiap raut mukanya, seperti tadi aku melihatnya.

Aku siap melompat kaget ketika kurasakan 2 tangan besar yang melingkari tubuh mungilku ini. Dia, _Hyuuga Neji_, sedang memelukku dengan erat dari belakang dan aku tak dapat menahan untuk tidak berpikir bahwa kita berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Sekarang kau diam kan?" dia tersenyum dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepalaku. Aku tersenyum juga merasakan kedekatan di antara kami. Kita berdua sama-sama melihat ke atas langit. Bulan purnama pada saat itu menjadi saksi bisu atas kegantungan hubungan ini.

* * *

"_Can you feel the love tonight? It's where we are. __It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__ that__ we got this far__"_

_Elton John - Can You Feel the Love Tonight

* * *

_

"Kau tadi dibawa kemana Ten?" tanya Ino setelah dia membukakan pintu untukku.

"Memang ada apa Ino?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sekarang sudah lewat jam 11, aku jadi takut kau tiba-tiba kesasar atau diculik atau.."

"Sudahlah Ino, lagipula aku dapat kembali dengan selamat, kau sedang mencoba untuk mengutukku ya? Haha"

"Bukan begitu Ten, tapi kau kan tau aku sangat khawatir,"

"Ya aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda, Ino, lagipula aku kunoichi dan Neji sudah jounin, mana mungkin ada orang non-ninja di desa ini yang berani melawannya,"

Dia mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasanku. Aku tahu dia khawatir dengan keadaanku, yang menghilang dibawa Neji. Aku juga keterlaluan dengan telat sampai larut seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku terlalu menikmati pelukan dari Neji. Kurasakan semburat merah di kedua belah pipiku mengingat kedekatanku dengan Neji tadi.

"Kenapa pipimu merah Ten? Kau membayangkan apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino," jawabku parau

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti Neji, ne? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian berdua lakukan tadi? Aku jadi penasaran,"

"Kami berdua tidak melakukan apa-apa Ino! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak,"

"Yang tidak-tidak seperti apa?"

"INO!"

Dia berlari ke arah tangga dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Mukanya terlihat puas dengan kekesalanku terhadap setiap kata-kata yang dia berikan. Sepertinya aku kena karma dari Neji karna menggodanya tadi.

Hyuuga Neji. Nama itu lalu menggenang di atas kepalaku lagi. Baru beberapa saat aku sudah rindu pada setiap senyumannya yang dia berikan, tapi apa daya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Aku hanyalah teman se-partnernya. Lalu, apa arti pelukan tadi? Apa arti ciuman yang dia berikan tadi siang? Semuanya membuatku semakin linglung dengan setiap masalah yang sekarang ada. Untuk pertama kali, aku membutuhkan nasihat dari teman-teman perempuanku itu.

Aku berjalan pelan di atas tangga, mengetahui bahwa teman-temanku semuanya tertidur di atas, dan mulai membuka kamar Ino yang besar tersebut. Nuansa pink langsung terlihat di depan mataku.

Ternyata, tidak semua. Temari masih terduduk di lantai dan melihatku sambil menghela nafas. "Tenten, kau telat," kata Temari dengan pelan. "Maaf Tem, Ino tidak cerita padamu?" tanyaku padanya. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal tetapi maklum dengan perbuatanku meninggalkan mereka malam itu. "Dia cerita dan aku maklum terhadap sikapmu yang memang seperti remaja jatuh cinta," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Lagi-lagi, semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

"Hanya saja, kau membuatku khawatir, bukan karna kau diculik atau apa, tetapi dengan Neji, bagaimanapun dia tetap laki-laki," katanya sambil menatap mataku tajam. Dia tetap bersikap seperti kakak perempuan bagiku ketimbang sahabat. Semuanya juga mungkin karna aku juga sebatang kara semenjak masih kecil.

"Maaf, Tem, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," aku menunduk, menandakan aku sangat menyesal dengan kelakuanku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi wajahnya yang ramah dan bersemangat seperti biasa. "Baiklah Ten, kau dimaafkan, jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, sepertinya.

* * *

"_Now, I love him like the first time I met him years ago"

* * *

_

Apa kau tau saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup? Saat kau mempunyai seseorang untuk berbagi cerita tentang setiap lika-liku kehidupan yang kau jalani dan dia jalani. Tak hanya itu, orang tersebut bisa menerima kita apa adanya, terlebih ketika kita bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanyala seorang gadis yang hidup sendirian tanpa bergelimangkan harta ataupun status yang tinggi di masyarakat. Aku juga beruntung, menemukan Temari yang tak pernah berhenti menjadi penopang hidupku.

Terlebih lagi di saat seperti ini, saat dimana cinta menjadi suatu masalah yang sangat sulit dihadapi. Di saat kita di tengah kegalauan yang hebat tetapi tak ada yang peduli dengan kita. Yah, kecuali Kami-sama dan Temari. Hyuuga Neji. Nama orang tersebut bisa membuatku merasakan kegalauan hati yang sangat parah. Membuatku menjadi sangat-sangat berlebihan dalam setiap kelakuanku.

Siapa yang memberiku support? Kunoichi-kunoichi Rookie 9, terutama, Sabaku no Temari. Dia selalu setia mendukungku saat aku tengah galau dalam menghadapi semua ini? Dia bukan? Yah, walau Neji selalu ada di sampingku dibandingkan dia.

Kami-sama? Katakan padaku mengapa dia tetap tidak menyadari setiap senyumanku padanya, setiap detik ku mencintai dia, mengapa dia tidak kunjung sadar juga? Aku lelah, semua ini hanya membuatku makin gila dengan harapan-harapan bahwa suatu saat aku bisa berdiri di sampingnya untuk selamanya. Kami-sama… Setiap pagi aku membuka mata, aku ingin sekali melihatnya ada di sebelahku, tersenyum, dan mengatakan "Ohayou". Kami-sama, Kau tahu aku sudah lama mencintainya. Memang cintaku ini tulus, tapi sampai kapan lagi aku hanya diberikan harapan-harapan kosong yang tak ada matinya. Sampai kapan, Kami-sama?

Aku tahu semuanya akan indah pada waktunya, tapi sampai kapan? Aku terlalu letih untuk tetap bertahan dalam konsidi seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar aku sudah lama mencintainya, tapi aku mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa kecil kemungkinan untuk dapat bersamanya. Aku bukanlah seorang wanita kaya, apalagi cantik, yang klannya anggap pantas untuk mendampingi jenius sepertinya. Aku hanyalah orang pinggiran yang bahkan tak diindahkan oleh binatang sekalipun.

Klan itu juga terlalu tinggi untuk dapat kuraih, mana mungkin suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan marga "Hyuuga" di namaku. Itu hanyalah mimpi kosong, mana mungkin para petinggi klan memperbolehkan aku bersama dengannya. Kami-sama, Kau juga tau kan?

Setiap keluhan yang aku keluarkan, itu semua karna aku sudah terlalu lama seperti ini. Menanti yang tidak pasti, yaitu Hyuuga Neji, dan sekarang dia malah memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya yang dia cintai, walau aku tau dia pasti berfikir kebalikan. Aku hanya ingin dia melihatku, melihat kesungguhan yang aku punya untuk bisa bersamanya dalam setiap waktu. Mungkin, dia hanya menyangka aku hanya bersamanya sebagai teman dan partner biasa.

* * *

"_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of the winter, like a heart candy with a surprise center, how do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the water I will test"_

_Katy Perry – Thinking of You

* * *

_

"Tenten-san! Selamat datang kembali!" sapa sang pelayan restoran BBQ yang sering kukunjungi bersama tim geninku sebelum Neji menjadi Jounin. Sampai sekarang, aku masih sering datang ke mari untuk bernostalgia sebentar sendirian atau bersama Lee dan Neji. Suasana di sini masih seperti saat aku pertama kali makan malam pertama kalinya sekitar 7/8 tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku sedang sendirian, aku selalu duduk di kursi yang sama selama bertahun-tahun itu, sampai pegawai lama dan pegawai yang paling baru pun mengenalku di sini sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetap.

Wangi daging yang baru matang sampai pada hidungku. Wangi khas yang sudah aku kenal dari dulu dan tetap membuatku tergugah saat menciumnya. Daging BBQ di sini sangatlah empuk dan sangat enak di lidahku, tak pernah aku merasakan bosan atas daging-daging ini. Chouji pun juga menjadi pelanggan tetap bersamaan dengan timku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tenten-san. Ambillah daging seperti biasa," sapa salah seorang koki lama di sini. "Terima kasih, Tenji-san. Seperti biasa, anda terlihat sehat," kataku dengan sopan sambil mengambil sumpit untuk mengambil daging-daging yang terlihat sangat enak di depanku. Tipe restoran ini bukan seperti restoran BBQ kebanyakan, melainkan seperti restoran sushi, dengan menaruh daging di tempat pembakaran yang bisa berputar, yang menjadi ciri khas dari restoran ini. Ada juga meja untuk memesan daging, tetapi tetap aku menyukai cara makan yang seperti ini.

Aku masih ingat pertama kali Neji diajak makan seperti ini. Dia kagok dengan meja berputar karena terbiasa makan yang dihidangkan oleh para saudaranya dan tidak pernah di tempat yang seramai ini. Bahkan, banyak orang yang berebut daging sambil bercanda, membuat dia tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Walaupun pada akhirnya, dia terbiasa dan bersikap tidak peduli dan menikmati makanan di sini.

Di tengah kesibukan kita berdua, aku juga masih sering mengajaknya makan di tempat ini dan dia tak mampu menolak, karna dia juga kecanduan dengan restoran ini walau tidak separah aku dan Lee. Dia merasa tenang jika aku ada di dekatnya dibandingkan disuruh makan sendirian, yang aku tahu dia akan langsung keluar dan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

Daging-daging itu kukunyah dengan pelan, menikmati keenakan rasa di setiap potongan daging tersebut dan tak lupa mengambil butir-butir nasi dengan pelan. Rasanya masih seperti dulu dan membuatku mengingat setiap kenangan antara tim geninku dulu. Mulai dari pertarungan pertama Neji dan Lee dengan Neji sebagai pemenangnya, mengakibatkan Lee nangis sesenggukan karena merasa gagal di depan Guy-sensei, hingga sekarang, saat Lee sudah makin dewasa tetapi tetap saja masih kekanakan dengan Guy-sensei sehingga membuat Neji sering mengejeknya dengan datar dan Lee mengerucutkan mulutnya, tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan Neji.

Semua itu membuatku makin banyak makan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Aku mengambil daging sebagai potongan terakhir dan melumatnya dengan pelan, menikmati kunyahan demi kunyahan, serta membereskan piring serta sumpit. Saat hendak menelannya, sang ninja medis berambut merah muda datang dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke restoran dan berjalan cepat ke arahku. Dia mengambil nafas dengan cepat dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas banyak peluh di mukanya. Aku masih mengunyah daging tersebut saat dia berkata,

"Tenten-chan! Neji-san masuk rumah sakit dan sedang kritis!"

_**Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, potongan terakhir itu terasa pahit di lidahku**_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

A/N : Hhhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Readers tau? Kosu sudah menyelesaikan fic ini dari hari pertama selesai UTS dan baru seminggu setelah hasil rapor tengah semester keluar, baru selesai. Mumpung lagi libur, makanya ngebut bikin fic, mana kena mind block berkali-kali lagi. Sampai capek sendiri lihat file ini di laptop, bilang "Ini chapter kok gak selesai-selesai ya?" Sekitar 3 minggu buat chapter ini, dengan masih tersendat-sendatnya kosa kata dan otak yang pengen diajak berantem gara-gara udah kecapekan dengan tugas sekolah. *jadi curcol*

Tapi last but not least, overall, kosu lumayan puas dengan chapter yang ini. Kenapa? Karena setelah 3 minggu guling-guling cari kosa kata dan ide yang numpuk tapi sama sekali gak nyambung *maaf, kemampuan saya memang masih newbie banget* , kosu akhirnya baca ulang chapter ini sampai 3x *tapi maaf kalo ada typo* buat mikir apakah ini chapter layak buat di-update, kalo gak, kosu hapus filenya terus bikin baru *dan itu terjadi pas buat chapter 2*, kosu ngerasa puas aja dengan alur di sini, walau tetap bagi kosu fic ini gak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan fic-fic senior dan newbie yang lain. Apalagi pendek, sedang yang lain bisa di atas 3000 minus A/N. *mojok* *nangis* *minum racun serangga*

Okay, segitu aja deh curcolnya, kosu buat chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu Thinking of Younya Katy Perry (lagu slow yang nyentuh hati banget); One More Time, One More Chancenya Masayoshi Yamazaki; dan I Write Sins Not Tragediesnya Panic! At the Disco. Yang readers non log-in dibales di sini:

Tina Hatake : Salam kenal juga. Semoga senang dengan chapter yang ini. Kyaaa, makasih udah nunggu *lebay* Iya ya, sedih jadi Tenten. *nangis sendiri*

Aoiboshi : Hua, senang bisa membuat orang nostalgia *kicked* Makasih pujiannya, ini updatenya

YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara : Udah update. Thanks for reviewed, semoga suka ama yang satu ini.

Mugiwara Piratez : Gak kayak newbie? Masa sih? *blush* Iya, ini fic memang fokus ke Tenten, tapi di chapter yang ntar bakal ada aktivitas ama chara yang lain selain Neji, Ino, sama Temari. Tetapi ama Temari tetap difokuskan *ops spoiler*

Segitu replies untuk yang non-login. Yang login? Periksa inbox masing-masing ya. Kosu bales cuma pas update ficnya, jadi maaf kalo misalnya ada yang marah-marah gara-gara reviewsnya telat dibalas. Gomen. (_ _)

Oh ya, ada yang udah baca Different World, Different Time, One Heart? *promosi* First One-shot kosu! Cuma kayaknya masih abal banget deh. *nangis di pojokan* Kosu juga lagi ngerjain multi chapter satu fic baru, tetap NejiTen. Ada beberapa perbedaan dengan fic ini, genrenya Angst *spoiler again* . Okay, udah sangat panjang A/Nnya, semoga suka dan tahan marah-marah karna kosu kebanyakan curcol, hati-hati, marah-marah dosa lho. *big smile*

**Jaa ne!**


	4. The Feeling Of This Heart

Balasan review non-login:

Shaneeta Chornicles: Wah tau aja. XD ah makasih koreksinya, saya upayakan chapter ini gak ada typo, oh ya, akhirnya The One and Only abis loh (dan saya lagi males buat A/N panjang-panjang)

Pokoknya Neji Ten Selama-lamanya : gomen, updatenya telat, ini aja baru selesai UAS, dan inilah THE LAST CHAPTER! *pake toa *ditabokin missal

Yuya Akatsuke eL – Gaara : Makasih reviewnya, iya saya semangat kok, ini the last chapternya dan yah, saya juga gak kepikiran bakal secepet ini.

* * *

**READY, SET, GO!**

**The Last Chapter of…**

**

* * *

**

**The One and Only**

_**Chapter 4, Feeling of This Heart**_

**© kosukefan – brainproject**

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's great work

Warning: OOC bertebaran, mungkin typo juga bertebaran, lebay, dll.

* * *

"_No matter how hard this life become, I still thank God that He gives me you to make my life more miserable"_

_

* * *

_

Rintik-rintik hujan tidak kunjung berhenti semenjak kemarin. Semua ini hanya menambahku semakin khawatir. Salahkah ku bila hanya kau yang kini berada di kepalaku? Air di pelupuk mataku sudah kutahan supaya tidak keluar. Di ruangan kecil ini, aku masih tetap menunggumu untuk bangun dan menatap mataku lagi. Hari demi hari kulalui dengan datar tanpa menyelesaikan satu misi pun. Kau tahu? Saat ini kau masih yang terpenting bagiku. Lihat! Lihat wajahmu sekarang! Dengan senyuman simpul kau berbaring seakan ingin meninggalkanku sendirian. Apa daya, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu dan setiap detik kau terbaring di sini, rasanya aku ingin tetap di sini bahkan sampai maut datang menyambut kita berdua. Aku sudah tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku makan denganmu, tapi bagiku semua ini tidak penting. Aku tertunduk sekali lagi, mengingat betapa lemahnya aku untuk tak melindungimu.

Aku juga masih ingat matamu yang sepertinya selalu ramah di dekat Sakura-san. Mengapa pada akhirnya takdir begitu kejam? Mengapa sekarang kau terbaring dengan sang ninja medis yang mengobatimu setiap waktu dengan senyumannya yang tulus dan perhatiannya yang begitu besar? Mengapa bukan aku? Kau tahu sekarang aku tersenyum perih menikmati segalanya. Sakura-san sekarang sedang memeriksa keadaanmu yang masih tetap terbujur diam dengan matanya yang tulus mencintaimu. Betapa beruntungnya dia yang dapat meluluhkan berbagai laki-laki dengan wajahnya yang manis dan tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional serta mungkin mendapatkan pria sepertimu, orang yang kucintai hampir seluruh hidupku.

"Tenten-san? Sepertinya Neji-kun sudah membaik, syukurlah," dengan mudah dia mengatakannya kepadaku dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Sakura-san? Bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" aku masih menunduk dan menatap pria itu tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah wanita tersebut. "Maaf, Tenten-san, bisa lain kali saja? Masih ada beberapa pasien. Bagaimana kalau jam makan siang?" katanya dengan intonasi yang ramah dan lembut, tidak sepertiku, serta dapat kurasakan senyumannya yang dapat menghipnotis berjuta-juta lelaki di luar sana. "Tidak usah, maaf menganggu Sakura-san," kataku pelan tetapi mungkin masih dapat didengar olehnya. "Ie, tidak apa-apa Tenten-san, tolong jaga Neji-kun, ya?" dia berlalu dan dapat kudengar kenop pintu yang ditutup. 'Neji-kun?' sudah berulang-ulang aku mendengar kata-kata tersebut dan ternyata benar, ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan tetap menatap wajahnya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi dalam tidur lelapnya.

Hujan mulai berhenti sore ini. Kubuka jendela perlahan-lahan mengikuti kata Sakura-san kemarin. "Ketika hujan telah berhenti, tolong dibuka jendelanya Tenten-san. Hal itu bagus untuk perkembangan Neji-kun. Mungkin sinar matahari dapat membangunkannya," kuingat-ingat kata-katanya yang begitu enak didengar dan lagi-lagi membuatku cemburu buta.

Perlahan, aku mengingat-ingat setiap detik bersamanya dulu, sebagai partner kerja tentunya. Bagaimana dia bisa mendampingiku dalam memperbaharui jutsu-jutsu yang aku punya. Dalam setiap waktu, aku ingat setiap saat tubuhnya yang sedang berjalan di sampingku. Setiap hembusan nafasnya yang teratur, mata lavendernya yang dapat menghinoptisku secara perlahan dan juga bibirnya yang lembut. Ciuman itu, lagi-lagi perlahan aku mengingat setiap inci bibirnya di bibirku. Setiap kehangatan yang kita berdua bagi dalam kedekatan mesra kita. Hanya satu yang mengganjal di hati, apakah dirinya benar-benar menginginkan hal tersebut atau hanya karena nafsu semata? Bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja tentang hal tersebut? Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah berlama-lama seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun hanya menatap wajahnya dan tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan setiap perasaan yang aku pendam. Berbagai bentuk emosi yang tetap tak bisa aku keluarkan di hadapan banyak orang, sejuta tangisan yang tetap tak bisa keluar dari kedua mataku. Satu hal yang aku takutkan selama mendampinginya di rumah sakit ini, aku takut… kehilangan dia.

* * *

"_This is my dirty secret, I love you and I can't love anyone else"_

_

* * *

_

Hari ini genap 1 minggu semenjak dia koma dan para dokter dan suster sekarang sudah mengusirku keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Entah mengapa, aku ingin melihat setiap sikap keras kepala yang keluar dari dalam dirinya saat dia berada di sebelahku. Seminggu hanya menemaninya di rumah sakit, aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk minggu depan. Sepertinya, satu misi tingkat D cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan seminggu ke depan.

Sebenarnya, apa yang aku cari dari kehidupan ini? Uang dari misi? Menikah? Punya anak? Menikmati masa-masa tua? Atau mengikutsertakan diri dalam perang besar? Berdasarkan info yang kudengar belakangan ini, Uchiha Madara semakin kuat dan sepertinya perang besar akan segera tiba. Tetapi, dalam beberapa tahun hidupku ini, aku bimbang dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Hyuuga Neji kah? Menjadi kunoichi yang kuat? Setidaknya, untuk sekarang, Hyuuga Neji dan latihan sudah sama pentingnya.

Pusat kota inilah tempat aku dahulu dibesarkan. Aku yang sudah yatim piatu semenjak kecil hanya mengandalkan uang dari Hokage dan terbiasa hidup sendiri. Di tempat inilah, aku dulu diajarkan mengatur hidup sebatang kara dari para pedagang. Sampai sekarang pun namaku maish terkenal di sekitar sini. 'Toko Bunga Yamanaka' Plang tersebut tiba-tibat datang ke penglihatanku saat sedang melamun. 'Apa Ino ada di dalam?' batinku. Saat ini, aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan celotehanku. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Bunga-bunga yang indah terpampang dengan rapi di toko Ino. "Ah! Selamat datang!" sapa Yamanaka-san dengan begitu anggunnya. "_Konnichiwa_, Yamanaka-san, Ino ada?" kataku sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tenten-chan, tumben sekali datang kemari duluan. Ino ada di kamarnya, seperti biasa," Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa seperti Yamanaka-san yang begitu anggun, pasti klan Hyuuga akan mempertimbangkan. Hei, sudah Tenten, berhenti berharap terlalu tinggi! Neji tidak menyayangimu lebih daripada teman. Aku mengambil langkah gontai menuju lantai atas. Pintu Ino yang bernuansa merah muda pun aku ketuk pelan. "Masuk!" terdengar suaranya dari dalam kamar. "Ino?" aku melonggokkan kepalaku masuk ke dalam kamar. "Tenten?" dia langsung berhamburkan diri ke pintu. "Tumben kau datang dengan sendirinya tanpa bilang-bilang," dengan muka yang kaget dia membukakan pintu dengan lebar, mempersilakanku masuk. "Hehe, _gomen_," jawabku sambil cengengesan, yang tentu saja palsu. Mana mungkin aku bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang diberitakannya. "Tidak apa-apa sih Ten, aku hanya kaget saja. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. Entah mengapa sahabat-sahabatku ini semuanya langsung tahu masalahku.

"Aku dengar Neji juga koma, ada apa sebenarnya, Tenten? Kau tidak cerita dengan satupun dari antara kami," katanya sambil menatap mataku. "Ino…" aku tidak kuat membendung semua ini, seakan seluruh lidahku kaku. Seakan-akan aku hanyalah wanita cengeng yang tidak ada artinya. "I-Ino… Semuanya ini salahku, bukan dia, tapi mengapa harus dia yang terbaring, bukan aku? Mengapa dia tidak membalasnya? Hah? HAH! Katakan semua ini salahku, Ino! Supaya aku mungkin bisa menghilang dari hadapannya dan tak pernah lagi ada!" aku meraung dan tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan semuanya. Aku tahu semua ini, semua ini memang salahku. Rasanya semua seperti tak ada lagi. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku berada di samping dia selama ini? Aku tidak ada gunanya bagi dia. Aku mulai kehilangan kontrol emosiku. Tidak ada hal yang dapat membuatku tenang kali ini kecuali Hyuuga Neji.

Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ino terlihat kebingungan dan menahanku supaya tidak jatuh langsung ke lantai. "Tenten, Ten, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hei? Ceritakan kepadaku," kedua tangannya memegang pipiku dan membuatku menatapnya. "A-aku tak bisa, I-Ino, aku tak bisa jika tidak ada dia," bicaraku mulai kacau dan tidak ada arahnya. Semua ini membuatku gila. Aku tidak dapat lagi membuat kata-kata yang jelas. "Tenten!" dia berteriak sambil tangannya beralih ke kedua bahuku yang mungil. "I-Ino… Kan-Kankurou memukulinya," kataku sambil mengucapkan adik dari sahabatku juga orang yang dekat denganku. "I-Ino... Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kankurou juga, dia melakukan itu se-semuanya karena dia cemburu," 'Setelah melihat Neji menciumku,' aku melanjutkan kata-kata tersebut dalam batinku saja. "Tenten… Malam ini kau boleh menginap di tempatku, tuangkan semuanya, Ten, dan tersenyum seperti biasa besok pagi," Ino memelukku makin erat. Semua ini hanya membuatku menangis makin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe that, when you're fifteen and your first kiss, makes your head spin around"_

_Taylor Swift – Fifteen_

_

* * *

_

Pagi ini tidak seperti hari-hari setelah kejadian ciuman waktu itu. Ino sedang tertidur dengan lelap setelah semalaman kubuat sibuk dengan tangisan-tangisan hebohku. Aku menatapnya nanar sambil tersenyum. 'Terima kasih, Ino,' batinku sambil merapikan bajuku. Apa lagi yang aku cari di dunia ini? Aku punya teman-teman yang bersedia membantuku. Mengapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk bisa menerima bahwa Neji tidak menyukai perempuan sepertiku? Aku melangkah keluar kamar dengan pelan-pelan sebelum Ino bangun dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak ada di sana.

Langkah demi langkah aku tata ke apartemenku. Tas berisi seluruh perlengkapan ninja dan perlengkapan sehari-hari kuambil dan kutata lagi langkahku menuju tempat yang tidak kuketahui di mana ujungnya. Untuk saat ini, aku akan mengembara ke tempat yang tidak diketahui, meninggalkan seluruh kenangan-kenangan yang ada. Dini hari tersebut, aku, Tenten, telah pergi dari Konoha dan pada suatu saat nanti, jika Kami-sama mengizinkan, akan kembali lagi.

* * *

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you"_

_The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script_

_

* * *

_

**FINISH

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

A/N : Maaf kalau pendek banget DX

**Mau sekuel? RnR!**


End file.
